


Paybacks

by Sirius Ordo (tpdlady306)



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Consensual, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tpdlady306/pseuds/Sirius%20Ordo
Summary: Theron has a little fun with Zane while he's on the holo-communicator. Slash.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, Zane and Theron have been stuck in my head. They wanted to come out and play. I finally gave in and wrote this for them. This was written using the 30 Day NSFW Challenge, blowjob. (I don't remember the day number.) Anyway, this is a standalone, one-shot...for now.
> 
> P.S. This one is unbeta'd and all mistakes are mine.

"Yes sir."

I walked into our quarters and found Zane sitting at the desk, talking to an image on the holo-communicator.

"Had any issues with the combined Republic/Imperial forces?"

I immediately recognized the image and the voice, my father, Jace Malcom, Supreme Commander of the Republic Army.

"A few bumps in the road but we're slowly working them out sir," Zane answered, glancing my way. He gave me a quick grin and turned his attention back to my father.

I winked back and headed to the 'fresher to change. After working all day I wanted out of my "uniform" and into something comfortable. I kicked off my boots and stripped off my coat and pants. I hung them on a hook in the closet. Still wearing my boxer briefs, I stepped back into our bedroom and walked over to the dresser. Opening a drawer, I pulled out a pair of black pair of shorts and a black t-shirt. I slipped them on and walked over to the bed. I sat down, leaned back against the headboard, and relaxed, listening to Zane talk.

Closing my eyes, I let the tenor of Zane's voice wash over me. It soothed me, comforted me and reassured me that he was really here with me. There were still moments when doubt creeped in and I wondered if this was some elaborate dream and I'd wake up soon—alone. Luckily, those times were getting fewer and further in between. And all it took to chase away the heartache was something as simple as the sound of Zane's voice or the touch of his hand….or something harder.

My cock twitched at the thought of Zane pressed against me, the feeling of him around my hard length or buried inside of me. "Kriff," I groaned softly, my own body reacting to the images floating through my head.

I glanced in my lover's direction. He was still speaking to my Jace on the holo. Who knew how long that would take? When they got to talking troop movements and tactics they could talk for hours. Sighing, I reached into my shorts and adjusted my cock. Frack! I didn't want to wait!

And I wasn't going too. Paybacks were a bitch after all. I hadn't forgotten our first night together after his return. I walked with a limp for days afterward and endured the knowing looks. Now, it was his turn. The questioning look on Zane's face when I got up and started toward him, turned to a concerned look when I avoided the holo-camera and knelt on the floor in front of him.

Glancing quickly at me, Zane gave me a small shake of his head no, before answering Jace.

My eyes were locked on target. Licking my lips, I ignored him. Reaching out, I dragged my fingers across his pant clad cock and surprised my lover, making him sit up straight in his chair.

"Just a moment," Zane said.

"That's fine," my father answered.

I heard Zane click some keys. Looking at me, he said, "We can't do this—not now."

I didn't say a word.

"Theron," he reiterated, "We can't do this."

I still didn't answer him.

"You're not going to stop are you?"

I smirked at him.

"Kriff," he cursed, "You aren't going to listen are you?"

My grin got bigger and I winked at him.

"Frack," he moaned but didn't argue with me anymore.

Shaking his head, he keyed the holo back on and said, "Sorry about that, something came up."

I nearly choked, trying to keep from laughing. I'll say something came up! Me!

"No problem," my father replied, "Where were we?"

"Right here," I whispered, unbuckling Zane's pants.

The breath caught in the back of his throat, but Zane still managed to answer, "We were discussing troop movements across the galaxy."

I was so focused on my goal, I didn't hear my father's response as I lowered Zane's zipper. Pushing the fabric out of the way, I reached into his pants and pulled out his cock. He groaned softly and tried to bat him hands away from his cock. I dodged his futile attempts and slowly began to caress his quickly hardening length. I ran my thumb along the back of his length, as I stroked him up and down.

"Theron," Zane hissed under his breath as Jace spoke, "Stop."

The tension drained from Zane's body and he began to relax, when I released my hold on his cock. "Thank…" he started but the words were cut off by a strangled groan when I sucked his length into my mouth.

Using my tongue, I licked him like a lollipop from tip to root and back again. I enjoyed the feeling of his velvety skin on my tongue and the taste of him in my mouth. I couldn't keep the soft moan of desire from escaping, nor did I want too.

Zane sucked in a deep breath but managed not to give away any other telltale sign. I was impressed when seconds later he managed to answer Jace in steady voice, "Yes sir, we sent some troops to the planet."

Stepping up my efforts, I sucked him deeply into my mouth again, wrapping my hand around what was left at the base of his cock. Once he was seated deeply in my mouth, I waited a long drawn out before I slowly began to work him in and out of my mouth at a steady pace…in and out, in and out. With each stroke, I took him deeper until he was finally hitting the back of my throat each time.

Reaching down, Zane fisted his sweaty hands in my hair and tried to stop me but failed miserably. I kept up the pace. I could feel the strain on Zane's body as he kept himself from moving—wanting so badly to thrust into my mouth but unable to without giving the game away.

"And Zane," I heard my father say, as the conversation was obviously winding down.

"Sir?" my lover barely managed to answer, as he hit the back of my throat again.

"When you two are done, tell my son to get off his knees and call me." Without another word Jace cut the connection.

I jerked back at the words, momentarily stunned.

"Gods!" Zane groaned in what I wasn't sure was embarrassment or relief.

Fortunately or unfortunately we were past the point of caring and we couldn't stop.

After a second, Zane buried his hands in my hair and shoved my head down, forcing me to deep throat him again. "Need you," he moaned.

I purred around his cock in mouth. I loved the fact that I had this kind of control over him. That evern for a moment, he wasn't worried what anyone thought…that all that mattered was us.

"Gonna," Zane started to warn me, "—Cum!"

I didn't slow down or stop. After a few more hard and fast strokes, Zane came with a shout. He spilled himself down the back of my throat in large spurts. I swallowed all he offered me, until his body finally went slack.

Licking my lips, I climbed up into the chair, straddling his hips. Panting, Zane leaned into me and buried his face in my neck while he tried to catch his breath.

Finally able to breathe, he muttered, "That was…" he trailing off as he sat up, "your father…"

"Paybacks are a bitch," I laughed at him.

"But your father must think…" Zane said, stunned and unable to finish the thought.

"That I'm an adult and I love you," I finished for him.

"Maybe," Zane conceded, "But why?"

"As I said, paybacks are a bitch and I walked with a limp for a week after your little stunt our first night back together."

Zane smiled at the memory and mumbled, "Thought you forgot about that."

"Nope, never and revenge was sweet," I answered.

"Maybe," Zane allowed, "But I'll never be able to speak to Jace again."

"You will," I snickered, "But not without blushing and stuttering."

Zane just shook his head, as he stood up and carried me to the bed. He tossed me on to it and quickly followed, climbing on to the bed. Covering my body with his, he rested in between my legs. Leaning in, he kissed me had on the lips before throwing my words back at me.

"Just remember, paybacks are a bitch."

**The End.**


End file.
